User talk:Pikachurin/Archives/22 May 2010
Category:User:Pikachurin Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. Thanks! Thanks for making , and putting it on my pages. Looks great! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:78, Septidi, 27 Ventôse CCXVIII Buttons Oh, I had not noticed the sound button failure >______> Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:40, Septidi, 27 Ventôse CCXVIII Important Changed it out, but decided against deleting it as it seems to still be on a few people's personal user spaces and I'm not in a mood to be trying to justify changing those :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:20, Nonidi, 29 Ventôse CCXVIII :Oh, right. xD Deleting now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:66, Nonidi, 29 Ventôse CCXVIII ABBPA I figured we were adding the signatories in the order they signed it, since ERA signed most recently (before SO) and was placed above LSN. No? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:59, March 20, 2010 :Ah, I didn't notice the alphabetization. That seems to be how Ragnablok is organized also, so I guess that's the better way to do it. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 00:10, March 21, 2010 Buttons (again) I tried messing around with the "Save page" and "Preview" buttons and got nowhere, but I think I've solved the audio/vieo play buttons (such as you mentioned before on Gens du Pays). Clear your cache and take a look at them, I think they look alright, though. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:89, Duodi, 2 Germinal CCXVIII Re: IRPG I take place in an idle roleplaying game (IRPG) in #idle@irc.rizon.net. Basically, you idle in the channel and don't do anything, and you gain levels based on how long you idle. You get penalized time towards your next level to varying degrees if you change your nick, part the channel, quit the network, logout of the game, are kicked from the channel, or send any messages or notifications to the channel. What I did with that section of my userpage is tell it to output the time which I would get penalized towards my next level if I performed any of those commands, based off of the functions it itself uses to determine that. For example, right now, I am at level 38. Because of this, if I was to quit the network, I would be penalized 48 minutes, 26 seconds towards achieving level 39. That's all the template really does; I just put it here because it's much easier to write the function in wikicode than it would be to write it in JavaScript or a similar programming language. While I'm leaving a message here, may I ask if you can view the various sprite images around the wiki in your browser? For example, the little icons beside the edit, comment, history, move, and watch links at the top of this page? I'm kind of guessing my inability to see them has something to do with Opera 10.50, as Opera has historically had problems with sprites, but I thought I'd ask before I fired off an email to Opera and Wikia. Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:27, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII :I had to quit playing IRPG because it made me not want to change my nick or ever leave IRC, which is no fun :P. I can see the sprites, if that helps. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:21, March 25, 2010 Local signature time (finally!) Alright, here it is: local date and time stamps for your signature. This is for Eastern time little endian format only. If you need or want it in a different timezone or format, let me know and I'll get it fixed up for you (I've decided against making a global template for time due to the complex nature of changes that need to be made depending on location as well as format). If you want the local time in Eastern Time little endian format in your signatures, replace the current time data (if any) with the following exact code: 03 )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}} < 10 | 0}} )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}}070000 < and <= 110 )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((11)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*1}}070000}}}} hours }} Again, if you need it in a non-Eastern timezone or big or middle endian formats, let me know and I'll alter the code accordingly. I strongly recommend against trying to alter the code yourself, as some of the odd numbers in the middle need to be changed accordingly. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:43, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII :One thing I should note - if you use local time in your signature, please denote it with (ET) or a similar mark so people who use dates don't get confused. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:41, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII Disparuean Flagbearers If you wanted to use it anywhere, I've uploaded a picture which could be used to illustrate Disparuean Olympic flagbearers at File:Disparuean Olympic Flag Bearers.jpg. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:25, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII :It wasn't actually used; I added the blue stripes onto a normal Canadian flag used at the 1994 Winter Olympics (the original picture is from CBC). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:58, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII ::Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:85, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Userboxes Hmm, wonder how that happened <_< Thanks for pointing it out :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:04, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXVIII Redirects Should an effort be made to use redirects as little as possible, or is it fine to use them? I mainly ask because not many pages link to Wonders, which is a redirect to National Wonders, so it wouldn't be too hard to fix those. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:44, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) :I think the more relevant question here is, "why is the page entitled National Wonders and not Wonders?" I think the page should be moved, what do you guys think? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:34, Octidi, 8 Germinal CCXVIII ::I agree. The page should be moved to Wonders since that's what they're usually called in-game and by players, and there seems to be only one mention of "National Wonders" in-game. Pikachurin Talk • 20:53, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) :::They're called National Wonders in game so I think it should be left alone. So I guess my question is, would it be worthwhile / the right thing to do to change links that unnecessarily go to redirects (such as the one on my nation page in the wonders section that links to Wonders instead of National Wonders)? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:56, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) ::::The link on the side just says "Wonders", though. There's also the precedent of Improvements (instead of "Nation Improvements"). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:40, Octidi, 8 Germinal CCXVIII :::::Yes but in the nation display the section is called National Wonders and in the wonder view page they are always referred to as National Wonders. Improvements are only called Nation Improvements in the blue bar at the top of the improvements page. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:01, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) ::::::There seems to be a definite split in-game <.< Well, I'm fine with leaving it as it is for now, but that doesn't mean I may not bring this up in a suggestions thread or something later on. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:45, Octidi, 8 Germinal CCXVIII Re: Slap the person above you with a trout Since I can't reply on the forums...gahhhhh, I hate school computers. Never do that again unless I'm on my own computer/Internet :P And I can't load the forums at all now... o_O EDIT: Okay the forums are working now, at least. But I'm not going in that topic again :P Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:37, Tuesday, 30 March 2010 (ET) :It's not actually broken, it just takes five minutes to type each letter. Not worth it :P Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:55, Tuesday, 30 March 2010 (ET) Re: Recategorization; translation Not a problem, I know how mindnumbingly boring manually doing minor, repetitive stuff like that can be. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:85, Quintidi, 15 Germinal CCXVIII Thank you Thanks, Pika for fixing up the additions I've been making. I'm not well-versed with wikia so I'm still learning as I go! --Jmalaxia (talk • ) 03:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hiya, Pikachurin! I just noticed that you had fixed what must be everey grammatical/spelling error on my nation's page (New Scandinavia). I had never noticed that my page was so full of grammatical fails, and would like to say thank you for this favor! I think you might just do that with every page, judging by the activity feed that always seems to have your name on it, but I stilll think I ought to express my graditude. btw, awesome avatar! Đan77 (talk • ) 01:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for fixing my mistakes. xD I'm terrible with wiki stuff. I'd recommend you don't switch over all your images to use quite yet, as it will probably be undergoing changes and I'd prefer not to have to make it backwards-compatible. I'm just putting it in for use with a new image upload form I'm working on making. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:36, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII :Fancy! I wish I were as awesome as Michael von Preußen (I finally looked up the numbers for ß :D) :O Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:55, Thursday, 8 April 2010 (ET) ::I'm flattered . But yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. Once the new form is fully designed I get the damned thing working, more images should pop up using it. :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:39, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII ::: . If you encounter any errors while using it, please let me know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:03, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII ::::Yes, well, that is generally the point. While CN- and alliance-related media can mostly be used under fair use anyway, the vast majority of RP-related images on the wiki are blatant copyright violations, and it would be nice if we could start encouraging the use of free-use media (which, I might add, you've done an excellent job at). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:19, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII Berlin Summit The draft for the Berlin Summit article is complete. When I first brought this up I mentioned that I'd let you peruse and object to any of the treaty obligations before I put the article up, so here's your chance (the bulleted list is the relevant portion). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:72, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII :Thanks. Moved to mainspace. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:91, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII Hey Thanks for helping me, turns out I'm not so good with this alliance wiki page thing. :With my (lack of) skills, you can be sure I'll be coming back! :p Disparu categorization Hi again, Although I know what you mean by the categories, the addition of Disparu to both Category:Christian nations and Category:Secular nations seems a bit awkward, especially given that many of the members of the "Christian nations" category have official names such as the Catholic Christian Theonomy of Demiria and Democratic Christian Republic of Grand Besaid. Anyway, up to you if you choose to recategorize it or not, but that would be my suggestion. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:22, Tridi, 23 Germinal CCXVIII :Yeah, when you put it in terms of my awkward categorization, I guess I'm not in a position to talk :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:88, Tridi, 23 Germinal CCXVIII On a completely unrelated note... ...would you mind if I included Disparu as the successor state to Canada in the membership of the when I mention it on my article? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:30, Tridi, 23 Germinal CCXVIII :Thanks. I figured I'd flesh out my FA section a bit, but started running into problems when I realized most of the countries in the various world organizations Germany is in today don't exist in my RP :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:88, Tridi, 23 Germinal CCXVIII Map Hello...could i ask how you made your map? and if you could, could you please help me make me one :P Mine is complete rubbish! If not it's okay, however. ColeFlinn (talk • ) 03:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just popped in here, and I must say, the article on Disparu is looking increasingly professional, and resembles an nation article on Wikipedia. Well done, it's very nicely written. Just a little suggestion: Sometimes when I try to go to the article it takes quite some time to load, so maybe making it shorter by making some sub articles would be a good idea. ^_^ Oh and I saw your unhappy face comment here, and just wanted to say not to worry, I'm not completely cutting my nation off from you guys here, it's just that a I felt a bit restricted keeping articles on Eagleia here, reasons including the fact that this wiki is mainly about the game Cybernations, and by me keeping those articles here, it emphasizes that the nation is only one in a game, which I don't like, and also because for example that the Main Page only puts out news about boring old alliance wars, etc, instead of more interesting ones related to nation RP. There are a variety of other reasons I wanted articles on Eagleia on a separate wiki. But anyway, just because I did that, it doesn't mean I don't want to continue to RP, etc. Anytime you feel like you want to have a RP with Disparu and Eagleia, please don't hesitate to say so! ^_^ I fact I'm in the mood for one, hows about making a state visit to Eagleia, eh? =P If you like I'd love to RP that, just say yes and I'll set the thread up in the CN forums. ^_^ -Knowzilla (talk • ) 08:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :P.S: You may want to change any links to Eagleian articles from your articles directly to the respective article on the Eagleia Wiki, as they are the up-to-date ones. ;) -Knowzilla (talk • ) 15:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Here we go. =P --Knowzilla (talk • ) 15:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Why was I never informed of this wiki's existence? Michael von Preußen toddles over there... Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:32, Décadi, 30 Germinal CCXVIII RE: ADI/TSP I'm sorry to see ADI disappear so suddenly, and I wish you the best of luck in TSP. Bobogoobo mentioned on his page that you're still going to be deciding on a flag; once the alliance decides on one, forward it to me and I can try to get a vector version made if applicable. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:46, Primidi, 1 Floréal CCXVIII :Enjoy :3 :*File:Flag of the Shadow Proclamation.svg :*File:War Flag of the Shadow Proclamation.svg Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:63, Octidi, 18 Floréal CCXVIII Disparu maps Continuing my seemingly neverending stream of arbitrary additions to this page, I got bored and decided to make orthographic maps for Disparu, which provide a bit more location context, helpful for those who may not know where Québec is. Feel free to use them as you wish, or, if you decide you'd rather keep your current one, let me know and I'll delete them. File:Disparu (orthographic).svg File:Disparu (orthographic) (cropped).svg Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:26, Primidi, 1 Floréal CCXVIII :Well, if you want my opinion, I like the first one the best. The only reason I created the second one was because I wasn't sure if you'd like it being on such a wide perspective. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:24, Duodi, 2 Floréal CCXVIII ::I can certainly take a stab at it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:55, Tridi, 3 Floréal CCXVIII :::Alright, made the province one, and took the lakes out of it (it's viewable on the province article now). Let me know what you think, I worry that Labrador's borders look too detailed next to the more generalized, nothing-to-base-it-on borders for the other three. Also, would you prefer the red color (or any other color) be restored? Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:56, Quartidi, 4 Floréal CCXVIII ::::See, I had looked at that map to see if that's how you'd based your provinces, but I determined that you mustn't have because of how Coronet includes a large portion of 10 (compare how it borders James Bay, which is only bordered by 10 in the region plan). I'll attempt a redraw off of that when I get a minute, though, and you can determine if you still want them with the differences. Otherwise, I'll just chop a few nodes out of Labrador's border to make it a little less-detailed. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:05, Quartidi, 4 Floréal CCXVIII Alright, what I've done with is redrawn your current borders slightly rougher (in black) and then redrawn your borders according to the map you provided me with (in ), so you can compare the differences. When you've decided on which one you prefer, let me know and I'll kill the other set. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:67, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII :I'm unclear on how it doesn't do what you asked - it follows 's border with up to , and then cuts through that to Labrador, assigning the part of Côte-Nord between Nunavik and Nord-du-Québec to Nunavik. Am I missing something? In the meantime, I'll kill the black borders. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:67, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII ::Oh, I see. Sorry about that, I'll fix that up in a minute here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:63, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII ::How's this? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:77, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII :::No problem :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:83, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII ::::You're welcome (I realize it was wholly unnecessary, but I just really like vector images :P). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:62, Sextidi, 6 Floréal CCXVIII RE: Emails Thanks for the information. With me, I'm getting most of them, but some of them I'm not. It's very odd >.> Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:12, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII ...:3 indeed Mind if I steal your new userbox? :3 Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:84, Sextidi, 6 Floréal CCXVIII A special guest performance... Dunno if you want to work it into the article, or link to it, or anything, but I came across a short clip of former Premier of Québec singing (or at least attempting to sing) the last two lines of the Gens du Pays refrain, and opted to upload it for your viewing pleasure. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:11, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII :It really is an addictively good song :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:81, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXVIII ::I finally got around to listening to the song. At least now I know how to pronounce it :P. French is silly. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:52, Tuesday, 27 April 2010 (ET) ::: . :smug: Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:88, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXVIII Featured article ZetaDefender brought up the possibility of featuring articles on the front page of the Wiki, and I responded with some ideas. If you'd care to look through that convo, and share any ideas you have, let me know. I've established a sandbox page to depict what it could look like. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:34, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII :Well, I do see where you're coming from. However, we're at a point right now where the vast majority of the OWF community that doesn't use the wiki thinks its biased, and the vast majority of the OWF and non-OWF community that does use it knows that while bias inevitably creeps up here and there, the wiki users generally do a good job of keeping it as neutral as is possible when discussing stuff which isn't actually happening, and therefore is impossible for the most part to reference, even with the OWF (which itself isn't the greatest bastion of reliability, I might add). If we were to go to such extremes to prevent claims of bias, we'd have to make a rule that alliance names couldn't be listed in the news section and remove the "newest alliances" template. I really think that if it's made clear that the articles are featured on a rotational basis, where one particular featured article's not in for too long a period, it shouldn't be an issue. Though, with all of this, time will tell if I'm wrong. Assuming this goes get going, I'll have to rely on you and Lol pie to keep an eye if any such accusations show up, as you know how active I am on the OWF—I didn't find out SOS団's new treaty was announced until Pollard linked to it on Soviet Ukraine :v. Anyway, I'll wait to see what various people have considered for the feature before doing much more on it, or before worrying about such bias claims. Thanks for the input. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:81, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXVIII RE: Merkel... Oh wow, I'm an idiot. Thanks for the catch! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:50, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII Talkback Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:86, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII Dates Given that Disparu's calendar is set one year in the future, should Disparu#Foreign Affairs read "Disparu eventually left the Aqua Defense Initiative after its disbandment on 19 April 2010", as it currently does, or should that be "2011"? Just thought I'd point it out. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 4:97, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII :Ah, that makes sense then. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:55, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII And now for a statue! I've (finally) completed work on the article—Victory (statue)—for the statue the Großgermanian government granted your own to commemorate Disparu's second anniversary. Now, a few things you'll want to take a moment to look at and probably alter. First, I couldn't decide how to properly categorize it, so I stuck it in Symbols of Disparu, and added it in that row of . Second, I made a note about its dedication by Roch Labrecque, and have a few dates in there as well. Nothing major, I just don't want you to think I'm autoing your nation or anything. As always, let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:29, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII :Thanks, and that sounds like a good plan, then, for now at least. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:55, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII RE: Request Done, and I also redirected File:Unknown.jpg there. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:92, Primidi, 11 Floréal CCXVIII Non-Wiki inclusion of Disparu Hi there, I'm making a pseudo-website for the Imperial Government of Großgermania to point all these example.net links to, and since it's in English, I was wondering if you'd be okay with my including our Embassy to Disparu in the addresses section of the contact information. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:26, Tridi, 13 Floréal CCXVIII :Oh, and if, you are okay with it, could you note any alterations from current Canadian addressing formats or postal codes? Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:39, Tridi, 13 Floréal CCXVIII ::Thanks. As my embassy is in Jubilife, I opted to use an interim postal code of G0W 1C0, which is the real-life postal code for . If you'd prefer I use something else, just let me know :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:49, Tridi, 13 Floréal CCXVIII Thank you! Thanks for the tip on uploading pictures, it's much appreciated! MTTezla (talk • ) 19:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Great Lakes States I'm unsure of whether your removal of the Great Lakes States from the Disparu article is simply because they're no longer around, but if you are indeed planning to "invade", let me know of any territorial changes you may need marked on your map. Also, this could provide an opportunity to just tie in the arms sale into the CNRP article about that without having to go into it in too much detail. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:89, Quartidi, 14 Floréal CCXVIII :Ah, I see now. And no, that'd be great, but you might as well go ahead and link it to :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:42, Quintidi, 15 Floréal CCXVIII Svalbard Protectorate RP Hey Pika -- I am hoping to, in the near future, write up an article or two involving gaining independence from Scandinavia (the successor state to Norway and Sweden in my RP) as a Großgermanian protectorate. An issue I face, though, is the current , which grants the country to Norway, but under such stringent restrictions that it could not feasibly achieve independence even if Norway (or Scandinavia) were so inclined to grant it. The easiest way around this is to roleplay an overturning of the Svalbard Treaty (with, of course, another treaty). As Canada is a signatory to the Svalbard Treaty by way of the United Kingdom's ratification of it (in 1923, pre-Statue of Westminster), and Disparu is arguably the sole and/or main successor state to Canada, it's ratification of such a treaty would be required for such a scheme to be implemented (alongside that of such states as Italy, the Republic of Jerna, et al.). As such, I'd like to formally request that Disparu consider ratification of Spitsbergen Treaty.pdf}} draft text for such a treaty. Feel free, as always, to negotiate alterations to the text. Thanks for your time, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:26, Décadi, 20 Floréal CCXVIII :The reason "Strassburg" was used was the same as the reason " " was used in Article 2, and that is a lack of glyph support beyond Basic Latin in the font I chose. You are right, though, it does seem a bit inconsistent. I'll try to find a better font; or, failing that, I'll change both to the French spelling ("Strasbourg"). :As for the military issue, there were two main reasons. The first is that there's little cause for me to RP something along those lines if it can't be directly tied back into my nation. In a strictly RP sense, maintaining a military presence in the Arctic, even if rather small, would be an incentive for Großgermania to accept the responsibility of protecting it. From a more RL-based approach, the historical disarmament of Svalbard enforced partially by the original Spitsbergen Treaty and partially by Soviet (and subsequently Russian and Ukrainian) coal mining operations in Svalbard means that while certain parties to both treaties would likely object to an independent Svalbard's maintenance of a military force, which could pose an issue for either or Russia if Svalbard decided to join other party. On the other hand, Großgermania, having left NATO and defied Russian attempts to incorporate it into a Russian sphere of influence, has made it clear that it does not wish to stand closely with either party, and as such would most likely be accepted by most parties as a protector for the island. :As for the map, I saw that RP, and it looks to me as though you now have complete control of Quebecois territory. However, I've always been a bit confused by your southwestern borders, which have not (since your original map) matched those of Quebec. When I made the current orthographic maps, I altered said border as closely as possible to those of your map. However, I'm not sure if these borders were deliberately different from Quebec's, or if it was a simple error in rendering on either your map or the CNRP map. Before I go through the hassle of manually trying to match the borders on your current map to include Gaspésie, I'll wait to hear back from you on that other border. If it is supposed to be different from Quebec's, I'll just alter it; otherwise, I can just import the Quebec map from Wikipedia and add the other few islands you've acquired. Also, I had a bit of trouble understanding the DNN report - are you also acquiring PEI and NB? :Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:56, Décadi, 20 Floréal CCXVIII :Oh, and does your new territory include the ? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:59, Décadi, 20 Floréal CCXVIII ::Alright, new versions of all maps uploaded, as well as File:Map of Gaspésie.svg. Gaspésie looks so small next to the others :v Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:47, Décadi, 20 Floréal CCXVIII :::Got File:Flag of Gaspésie.svg up too, as it has some whacked-out copyright claims on Wikipedia which really don't apply. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:65, Décadi, 20 Floréal CCXVIII ::::You're welcome. If there's anything else I can do to help integrate the Gaspésie into the Wiki, just let me know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:72, Décadi, 20 Floréal CCXVIII